Melissa's story
by uriahlover64
Summary: Melissa is a dauntless born who chooses dauntless will she make it past initiation fourtris willxchristiana zekexshauna melissaxuriah and eventually marlynn truth or dare and more (the will still be war no one dies )
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first ever fanfic I hope you enjoy leave a review **

**disclaimer : Unfortunately I don't own divergent Veronica Roth does I only own Melissa and the other characters i made up**

I wake up soaking wet and someone jumping on my bed . I open my eyes and see my friend Uriah jumping on my bed with a bucket of water in his hand what was he doing in my room how did he get into my room why is he in my house . "URIAH WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE" I shouted at him. He jumped off of my bed and says "your mom let me in and you wouldn't wake up so your mom told me to dump a bucket of water on you so I did " of course she did I think to myself " OK just let my get changed and we can get breakfast " I say . He leaves my room and I get changed into black jeans and a crock top . I walk out of my room and go to the kitchen to say goodbye to my mom. I say bye and head to the dining room to grab a muffin before I go to school. Today is the day of the aptitude test so we have classes until lunch then we have the test . when Uriah and I get to the train tracks we meet up with my other best friends Marlene and Lynn . we've know each other almost as long as i have known Uriah (which is a very long time ) . When the train comes I start running alongside the carriage and i jump through the open doors. When we are all in we sit down with our backs against the wall and Marlene and I start eating my muffin after we finish it I lie down and put my head in Uriah's lap " why do you have to use my lap as a pillow Mel " he whines like a 5 year old " because you dumped a bucket of icy water on me this morning " I say while smirking while looking at him I put my head back on his lap and fell my consciousness slipping away as I fall asleep

**so there's the first chapter for yous please R&amp;R for more chapters**


	2. Chapter 2 the aptitude test

**hey guys sorry for the long wait i have been really busy in school so here is the 2nd chapter for yous**

**disclaimer : i do not own divergent**

I wake up to Marlene poking my cheek I open my eyes and Marlene says " it's time to jump off" so I get up and jump out of the compartments open doors . Once I hit the ground I roll onto my feet .I look up to see the guys laughing at me " don't be such a show off Mel " Uriah says I walk over to them and punch Uriah in the arm but not hard enough to be serious .

We start running towards the school .We burst through the doors laughing and we split up Lynn and Marlene going to faction history while Uriah and I go to our last maths class. We are the first ones there so I take a balloon and a bottle of fake blood out of my pocket . I fill the balloon with the blood and hide it above the blind on the window so nobody could see it .

I sit down in my chair at the back of the class with Uriah and took out my knife. I start turning the knife in my hand when the bell rings and everyone files into the class room and take their seats then the teacher comes in and gets straight into the lesson .

I start daydreaming of the aptitude test when Uriah elbows me in the ribs. I turn to him " what Uri " I say grumpily . He shows me his watch and i see we have only half an hour to lunch . I take my knife out of my pocket again and I lob it at the blind where the blood filled balloon is when the teacher isn't looking. the balloon bursts and the blood comes rushing down the blind to the floor . Some one screams and the teacher looks at where they are pointing to see the blood all over the floor . When he sees the blood he faints and the class goes up in uproar . The nurse comes in and takes the teacher away while the cleaners mop up the blood . The bell rings for lunch and i go up to the blind and take out my knife then i run after Uriah to the cafeteria to have lunch

When i get there i see Uriah telling Lynn and Marlene who are laughing the story about what happened in maths . I sit down beside Lynn and she bursts out laughing again . After lunch we sit in silence while people are called into rooms for the test . After a while Marlene Lynn and Uriah are called .they get up and i wish them luck for the tests .After a half a hour i'm called into a room with an abnegation woman in it . She tells me her name is Natalie and she will be doing my test for my . She tells me to sit in the chair that is in the middle of the room . I sit down and she gives me a blue liquid .I take it and swallow it in one go i close my eyes . When i open my eyes i am back in the cafeteria and a voice says "choose" I look around and see 2 basket one with cheese and one with a knife . I take the knife and as I take it a dog appears and it jumps at me . i plunge the knife into it's heart . I wake up and im back in the testing room . Natalie turns to me and says" Congratulations you got dauntless "

The train comes as im out the school doors I run to try to catch the train as i get to the door a pair of strong arms grabs my shoulders and pulls me in i look up to see Uriah grinning down at me . I sit down on the ground and get lost in my thoughts . I look up to see Lynn shouting at me saying its time to jump . I get up and jump out hitting the edge of the building as i land . i get up and walk into the compound and my feet bring me to my family's apartment in the pier . I unlock the door and am about to close it when a breathless Uriah comes running up to me and says " party at Zeke's tonight be there at 8 dress for truth or dare " i thank Uriah and close the door and i head straight to my bedroom . i lie on my bed and fall asleep .

**so there's the second chapter for you's please R&amp;R **

**Uriahlover64**


	3. Chapter 3

**heres an other chapter for yous **

**disclaimer i dont own divergent**

I wake up and check my watch 6 o clock _i better go to shaunas _ i think . i walk out of the apartment and down to shaunas . when i get there i knock on the door and shauna opens it she grabs my arm and pulls me in she closes the door and pushes me into her room where marlene is going through the wardrobe pulling out dresses and trowing some on the bed some at lynn who is sitting on the ground and some at me . After 2 hours we are finally ready . We are all wearing matching dresses with layers underneath . we walk out of shaunas apartment and go down the hall to Zeke's

I knock on the door and Uriah opens it and lets us in . Four and Zeke are sitting on the floor with drinks . I go sit down beside Zeke and Uriah sits down on my other side and hands me a drink i take it from him and drink some " ok since its my place i will start four truth or dare " says Zeke " dare " replies four " i dare you to propose to the first person who walks by the door with an onion ring as the ring " says Zeke. He pulls an onion ring out of his pocket and four takes it . I just shake my head i dont know we he gets this stuff from. Four opens the door and tori walks by we all start laughing when four gets down on one knee and says " Tori Wu will you marry me " tori starts laughing she takes the onion ring and says "OK but i want to divorcee tomorrow" and she walks away eating the onion ring .

We head back into the apartment laughing " uriah truth or dare " asks four " dare " "i dare you to have a drinking competition with mel" four says smirking "ok get the shoots " shouts uriah . Zeke runs in with the shots and puts them in front of myself and uriah . "GO" shouts zeke and i pick up my first shot and down it i keep going and just as i finish my last one uriah runs into the bathroom and vomits . everyone is silent and the room is spinning a little then shauna says "how the hell are you not drunk " "I don't know but i am a little drunk" i replie . then uriah comes out and says "mar i dare you to let mel shoot a muffin off your head " Marlene shakes her head and takes off her dress

After a few rounds i was more sober and most of us were half naked Zeke turns to Uriah and says " Uri I dare you to go to Erudite and moon them " Uriah gets up and turns towards us and says "are you's coming or not" so we all get up and head to the train . when we are at erudite we walk in and uriah goes into the middle of the room gets the erudites attention by shouting " Hey noses check this out " he pulls down his shorts and moons them . we all start laughing and i see a boy who must be about 16 with shaggy blonde hair and celery green eyes which glint with mischief wink at me . As we run out i turn around and smile at the boy then i run and jump onto the train

When we are on the train Uriah turns to me and says "Mel i dare you to go to candor and get truth serum and put someone under it " "ok but no one is coming with me " i say and everybody nods with that i jump off the train and go into the candor building , when i get in two guards come up to me and say "you are not allowed in here dauntless " to that i say " Jack Kang is expecting me could you go and say to him Melissa Pierce is here to see him " the guard nods and goes into an office . A minute passes then Jack Kang comes out and tells me to follow him . He leads me towards his house .He lets me in then closes the door after him

When he closes the door I turn to him and give him a hug " Melissa it's good to see you I haven't seen you since your father died last year how are you and your mother " he says " we're fine but we still need to get used to life with out him though " i say " jack i came here to ask if you had any truth serum to spare , there is something going on in dauntless and i need to be prepared for it " " Of course Mel your father told me something was going on in dauntless last year before he died so i kept some truth serum just in case heres 20 vials of it " he says as he hands me a box " also is there any chance of some candor ice cream " i ask him . He nods and leads me to a huge freezer in the basement of his house he hands me to bags and i stuff as much ice cream i could into the bags i got a few of each flavor . i thanked Jack and hugged him before leaving the house and catching the train back to dauntless

when i get back i run to mams apartment and put the ice cream into my frezzer in my room and all the truth serum expect one under my bad . when i get back to zekes i see eric and i drag him into the apartment i shove him into a chair and stick the needle with the truth serum in it into his neck and his eyes went glassy we start asking him questions and we find out some usefull information such as that he is afraid of ducks

It was about 2 o clock when everyone left I was walking back to my moms apartment with uriah when he pulls me into a dark hallway and says to me "mel i like you ""i like you too uriah " i say "no i mean not just as a friend Mel i think im falling for you " and with that i feel his lips crash against mine they were soft and warm . it takes me a minute to realize that he is kissing me but when i do i start to kiss back after an other minute i pull away and say " i think im falling for you too Uriah " "will you be my girl friend melissa " he asks " yes i would love to be but lets not tell the others untill after initation " i say with that i peck him on the lips and walk to my apartment and fall asleep

** so there you go guys the 3rd chapter i hope you liked the fluff thats only the start of it **

**please R&amp;R **

**uriahlover64 **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys i want to clear some things up Mel's dad was from candor and transfered to dauntless he was beat friend with jack kang . jack is like an uncle to Mel her dad was a leader but was pushed over the chasm Her mom is a faction ambassador so they live in the glass building **

**chapter 4 **

I wake up happy and it takes me a minute to remember that Uriah kissed my last night and he is my boyfriend . I get dressed and head down to breakfast . i see lynn and marlene with major hang overs i grab a muffin and call to them ~"come on guys we have a train to catch" " how the hell do you not have a hang over you drank twice as much as we did last night " says lynn grumpily " i dont know now come on " i say as i run to catch the train

we jump off the train and run through the doors of the hub where we are going to choose our factions Marcus eathon from abnegation stands up and says a speech then he starts calling out the 16 year olds . Lynn Marlene and Uriah choose dauntless and also an abnegation transferes . I hear my name being called i go up and get the knife i cut my hand and look into Marcus's eyes they are the same color as four then it clicks four is Tobias Eathon . my blood drops into the lit coals i am dauntless

when everyone has choosen we get up and run down the stairs to catch the train . When i get there i grab hold of the door and swing myself in . i sit on the floor and get lost in my thoughts . i look up to see people jumping off so i get up and jump to landing on the roof on my feet . when everyone is on the roof max starts talking and i zone out . " who wants to jump first " asks max I'm about to walk forward when the stiff steps off the roof and into the hole

The stiff jumped first the stiff _i shouldn't call her that _i say to myself . before anyone else could jump i run forward and dive bomb off the roof . I hit the net just as four yells " first jumper tris " he then turns to me and helps me out of the net he says to me " whats your name " to that i respond " four you idiot " he then cuts me off and says " ok should i just say second jumper four you idiot " " no my name is Melissa " i start walking towards the first jumper . i hold out my hand and say "Hey i'm melissa dauntless born of course but you can call me mel " she takes my hand and shakes it gingerly and says "I'm Tris nice to meet you melissa I mean Mel " i forgot that stiffs dont shake hands . Just then marlene (who looks less hungover) comes over to me and says "Hey Mel glad to see you in the compound " we fist bump and i say " of course im here i was dauntless then and im dauntless now dauntless forever " Just then Uriah comes over with lynnand he says "Whats this about being dauntless forever " I'm about to speak when marlene beats me to it and says " Mel was just giving me the dauntless then dauntless now speech "im about to speak when four shouts" dauntless born with lauren transfers with me " so i go and follow lauren to the dorms

i dump my jumper onto a bottom bunk and uriah gets the top bunk while marlene gets the bottom bunk across from us with Lynn on the top bunk . After we get our beds we go down to the dining room for dinner . When we get there we sit at our usual table but i see tris and a few transfers sitting with four so i go and sit down beside four and infront of tris and i say " Hey tris are you going to introduce me to your friends " and she says "Hey Mel this is Christina Will and Al guys this is Melissa "" you can call me Mel " i say to them . They all say Hi to me and we start eating . I look up from my burger to see tris look strangly at hers " its beef put this on it " i say handing her the ketchup . She puts it on the burger and bites into it i can see her eyes light up .I smile and i get lost in my own burger . I look up to see Will staring at me " aren't you the guy who winked at me i erudite last night " He nods and looks away as Chris says "What were you doing in erudite last night " " truth or dare game my friend Zeke dared his brother to whos also my friend to go to erudite and moon them so he did and we all went even four to see it and Will here saw it happen too didnt you Will " i say Will just nods again and eats his burger

We eat in scliense for a minute until Chris asks me " did we have any classes together Mel " " depends did you have Mr Tucker for maths yesterday before the test " i say " yes Wait were you the one who threw the knife at the blood filled balloon making it burst and Mr Tucker faint ?" asks Chris I nod and turn to four " Why so grumpy four you still hungover from last night " I say to him punching him in the shoulder He turns to me and says "What makes you think you can talk to me " " Well you are my friend but if you are acting like that you wont be "I say to him "Thats it hang from the chasm for 2 minutes now " he says and he grabs my arm and drags me to the chasm and everyone at the table comes to watch I climb over the railing and hang there . After a few seconds it gets boring and i flip over and hang by my feet for the rest of the 2 minutes .

when the 2 minutes are up i climb back up and walk back to the dining room where Zeke comes over to me and says in a really girly voice " OMG MELLY WHY IS YOUR FACE RED DID YOU DO SOMETHING EMBARRASSING TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT " " omg zekey four made me hang from the chasm by my feet " i say but when i say this Zeke's face became serious and he walks over to four and punches him in the nose " why the hell did you make her do that i thought you were her friend " he shouts at Four then he grabs my arm and pulls me off into the bar and orders me a beer and we sit there talking and drinking for hours and by the time i check my watch and see its 9:45 i am totally drunk and i stagger back to the dorm to see Uriah Lynn and Marlene looking really worried sitting on Marlenes bed and talking . I start to walk over to them but i fall and i hit my head off of the edge of one of the beds . I fall to the floor and see Uriah running towards me with Lynn and Marlene right behind . I feel someone pick me up and put me on my bed and the last thing i see is Lynn Marlene and Uriah's worried faces looking down on me before i lose conciseness

**so there is the 4th chapter for you please R&amp;R**

**uriahlover64**


	5. Chapter 5 the first day of training

**hey guys here is the next chapter for you's **

I wake up with a thumping head ache and a lump on the back of my head where i hit it off one of the beds last night . The dorm was empty so i get up and instantly feel dizzy .I grab hold of the bed and make my way to the shower . After i have had a shower I get changed and go to the dining hall for breakfast. When i get there i walk over to Lynn Marlene and Uriah who are sitting at our usual table eating muffins . I sit down beside Marlene and she hands me 2 paracetamol tablets a glass of water and a muffin .I take them and down the 2 tablets and half the water in one go .I can feel the head ache going slightly "Thanks Mar " I say taking a bite out of the muffin " No problem Mel I thought you wouldn't like to go to the first day of training with a severe Hang over" says Marlene I swallow the bit of muffin that was in my mouth and say " remind me to never go drinking with Zeke ever again or talk to four "

When we are finished eating we get up and head to training room 2. When we get there we are the only ones there so we sat and talked while we waited we talked about random things until the other dauntless borns and Lauren came in "OK GET A PUNCH BAG AND START PRACTICING " shouts lauren so we go over and get the punching bags and hang them up . I start punching and kicking it changing position every few seconds Lauren is walking around watching us . She comes over to me and watches me for a minute or two before nodding and walking off . After about 3 hours she tells us to go have lunch . i run off to the dining room and grab a sandwich and a slice of dauntless cake . i am about to start my cake whan my friends come over to me and four is with them . I get up and walk away mouthing see you later to them . Uriah goes over to the table and says " Yay she left her cake here dibbs im having it " I turn around and run back to the table and just as Uriah is reaching out for the cake i grab his arm and twist it he cries out in pain " never and i mean never tuch my cake " i say to him in a low threatening voice he just whimpers and i take my cake and gwalk away smirking

I feel some one grab my arm i turn around to see four " mel im sorry please forgive me" he says pleadingly " leave me alone four " i say in a cold tone as i pull my arm out of his grip . i start to walk off again when he grabs my arm again i turn around and judo flip him on to the floor and i put my foot on his chest " i said leave me alone " i say to him " i want to give you something mel i hope it helpds you forgive my " he says takes my foot of his chest and drags me to his apartment he opens the door goes in and is back out with a whole dauntless cake in a box " please forgive me mel i don't know why i made you hang over the chasm " i look at the cake and say " its ok i guess i over reacted a bit i forgive you four " " thanks " he says and pulls me into a hug then he gives me the cake and says " you better get back to training" i nod then run to the dorms to put the cake away then i run to training

I get there a little late then lauren tells us to get back to work . I spent the rest of training thinking about the cake . When we are allowed go I go straight to the dorm to grab my ipod and earphones . I don't go to dinner but go to a little room i found as a kid . I get there to see the set of drums the electric guitar and the keyboard that i found in storage still in the room . I go over to the drum set and start playing a song which i know a drum cover . I start sining to the beat of the drums

They're gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you

Because they sleep with a gun

And keep an eye on you, son

So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work

They're gonna give you a smirk

'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean

They're gonna rip up your heads,

Your aspirations to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique

The awful names that they stick

You're never gonna fit in much, kid

But if you're troubled and hurt

What you got under your shirt

Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

when i am finished the song i get the guitar and start to play and sing a song

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go

So make the best of this test, and don't ask why

It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,

I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind

Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time

Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial

For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,

I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,

I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,

I hope you had the time of your life.

as i finish people start clapping i look up to see Lynn Marlene and Shauna staring at me in aw " why are you guys here " i ask them " you didn't come to dinner we were worried we thought Zeke had kidnapped you to go drinking again but he didn't see you since last night ,we were going down the corridor when we heard someone playing the drums and singing so we stopped to listen we opened the door and saw you but you didn't see us so we stayed then you started playing the guitar we didn't know you could sing or play instruments " says Shauna " yeah i can and i can play the keyboard " i say getting up " you guys coming to the dorms i got a whole dauntless cake from four "i say to them as we walk out of the room " so you and four are friends again " Lynn asks " yeah i guess we are after i judo flipped him of coarse " i say smirking .WE get to the dorm to see Uriah sitting on my bed his face covered in chocolate and the box that **had **the cake in it

**So there is the 5th chapter for you guys I will give a shoutout and virtual cookies to the people who can guess the second song . if yous have an idea for the fanfic please pm me**

**peaceout **

**uriahlover64**


End file.
